Navidad entre mis piernas
by Artemisashines
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando la persona con la que estas no es la indicada y te das cuenta muy tarde? Mal summery.


_Disclaimber:_ _Los personajes de esta historia son de j.k Rowlling y de ._

 _Summery:_ _¿Qué ocurre cuando la persona con la que estas no es la indicada y te das cuenta muy tarde? Mal summery._

 _Esto es un one- shoots, espero que les guste. Los textos que están más grandes y entre comillas, están sacados de el libro "El chico de las estrellas de Chris Pueyo._

 _Pueden imaginárselo como universo alterno o mundo mágico. Eso es a su decisión._

 _Besos…_

 _ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

 _Navidad entre mis piernas_

" _¿_ _Cuándo dejo el amor de ser un juego entre dos personas_

 _Para ser una batalla contra los demás?"_

Acá me encuentro. Con mi esposa, su familia y mis amigos. Pero principalmente me encuentro con ella. Mi mejor amiga, el amor de mi vida. Al leer esto último uno diría; -"Hay que hermoso. Tu esposa es tu mejor amiga". Y cuan equivocado este si has pensado eso. Sin embargo si no viste esa historia y viste la otra. Esa que está llena de mentiras y desesperación; En este caso, la verdadera. Espero que me entiendas. Y aunque no lo hagas, no me importará porque son mis sentimientos y nadie los manda. Ni siquiera yo puedo hacerlo, solo surgen.

Surgen, y se desarrollan de una manera tan, como decirlo…¿Magnifica?. No sé si es esa la mejor palabra para describirlo. Pero ese no es el puto. Sólo piensen un momento y fíjense en como ese sentimiento simplemente aparece de la nada y depende de cómo sea él y la situación en la que aparezca, a cómo vamos a reaccionar a él. Podemos aceptarlo sin ningún problema y vivir una vida feliz o infeliz dependiendo de cómo sea él. Pero también podemos no aceptarlo y tratar de alejarlo. Despreciarlo. Yo decidí hacer eso y así fue como me di cuenta de que aunque trates de alejarlo y menospreciarlo, siempre va a terminar volviendo. Y que nunca se va ir a hasta que lo afrontes. Y que siempre uno lo afronta de una manera diferente a cualquier otra persona del mundo.

Yo lo acepte. Acepté que la amo y que siempre la amé. Al igual que ella lo aceptó.

Ahora es el momento en el que uno diría; - "¿Y si ese amor es mutuo por qué están separados?". Ojalá pudiésemos juntarnos y hacer nuestro amor publico. Pero, no podemos, porque como leíste antes yo tengo una esposa la cual tiene a su familia, que me apoyó desde siempre, hasta sin conocerme lo hicieron y cuando lo hicieron, su respuesta fue hacerme parte de su gran familia sin dudarlo ni un minuto. Yo no los puedo traicionar de esa manera después de todo lo que me dieron. Y ella al igual que yo está ligada a esa familia ya que se casó con su hijo menor que encima, es mi mejor amigo.

Como verás estamos metidos en una maraña de la cual no se puede salir, sin lastimar a nadie de nuestro alrededor. Si solo nos hubiésemos dado cuenta antes esto sería muchísimo más fácil.

" _Aparentemos que ella no me hace Navidad entre las piernas._

 _Verano en la boca._

 _Y feliz a mí."_

Intentamos para esto, pero fue imposible. Porque intentemos aparentar que ella no me hace navidad entre las piernas, verano en la boca y feliz. Pero aparentar es aparentar, osea hacer creer algo y nosotros vivimos la realidad. Y la realidad es que ella es la única que puede hacerme sentir todo eso. Que me hace feliz y sé que voy a ser feliz por el resto de mi vida si estoy con ella; Cosa que va a ser imposible.

Después del intento fallido de terminar con nuestro amor. Ella dijo que era mejor contarle a nuestra familia la verdad y hacer nuestro amor público, porque de esa manera en la que estábamos, hacíamos sufrir a todos, inclusive a nosotros.

" _Que mi amor es enfermedad…"_

Pero ahí me puse a pensar, en qué pensaría la gente de nosotros. Todo el mundo mágico nos veía como hermanos. Pensarían que nuestro amor es una enfermedad. Que estamos locos. Nos perseguirían para saber sin cesar que ocurrió y nos odiarían la gran parte de nuestro amigos.

Yo no quiero arruinar la vida de Hermione por lo que piense la gente. Quiero que viva feliz y que nadie la desprecie. Así fue, que decidí decirle que mejor no. Ella me miro con los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas que estaban por paro y se fue del hotel en el que estábamos. Y después de ese día nunca más volvimos a hablar más allá de las reuniones familiares. Como esta, el día 24 de Diciembre. Navidad.

" _Pero no me han visto la cara al pensarte._

 _Ni la risa de salir corriendo."_

 _Una navidad en la cual. no puedo dejar de mirarla. Y ella tampoco, cuando nuestras miradas se cursan yo no puedo evitar sonreírle y ella me responde igual. Nadie se da cuenta de esto. Nadie se da cuenta de que es y siempre será mi gran y verdadero amor. Y que también será un amor imposible._

" _El mundo quiere verme arder"._

 _El mundo jamás lo podrá saber, ni comprender. Él siempre querrá ver como sufro, ya sea por amor o por tener a un loco detrás de mi o de cargar un gran peso o de muchísimas cosas más que el pueda crear para mí. Él nunca estará feliz si yo no sufro por algo. Él se la agarró conmigo, y al hacerlo lastimó a mucha más gente de la que pensaba. Lastimó a alumnos inocentes, a profesores, a familias, a amigos, al mundo. Y ahora lastimó a la mujer que amo, haciéndole creer que no la amo que nunca la amé. Que lo nuestro fue nada más que un poco de diversión. Y encima esta con la confusión sobre de quién será el padre de su bebé._

 _Mundo, no sé qué más quieres de mi. No puedo evitar sentir todo lo que siento. No puedo evitar amarla, besarla y hacerla mía. La amo. Ella es la única que hace navidad entre las piernas y es la única a la cual puedo, podré y siempre le daré todo de mí._

 _Ya estoy cansado del sufrimiento y que cada vez pongas algo más sobre mí. TE ODIO. Así que mundo…_

 _A_

 _Ver_

 _Si_

 _Me_

 _Coges._


End file.
